While the Children Sleep
by HellPrincess
Summary: The Winchester boys discover the urban legend of the Smith sisters who after their tadgic deaths now murder any parents who keep a deep secret from their children. This is based on a true urban legend, but the legend itself is not real! **HIATUS**
1. Prologue: The case

**While the Children Sleep**

"Dean. I think I found something. Dean!" Sam pushed his older brother to wake up.

"What?" Dean moaned.

Sam and Dean were in a motel room, early morning. Sam had been up for hours while Dean, on the other hand, was still sleeping, until now that is.

"I think I found us a case."

"Where?"

"Plainfield, Wisconsin. Parents were found dead in their beds after being skinned alive. The doors and windows were locked, there's no sign of forced entry, and no prints." Sam then shoved the newspaper at his brother.

"Great." Dean replied.

"Yeah, and the best part of it is that it isn't the first time it's happened. Back in 1971 Mr. and Mrs. Dendeil were found dead skinned alive. Same thing happened in 1996. Now it's happening again. This is the second time this year."

"What do they all have in common?"

"Other than them all being parents? Nothing."

"Alright then, I guess were heading to Wisconsin then."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Christine

Once Sam and Dean were in Plainfield they headed over to the scene of the crime.

"What did the other officers tell you the place looked like?"

"A very clean bloodbath."

"What?"

"Well the couple was skinned…alive. There should have been blood all over the place. But all there was were two skinless bodies, and a big puddle of blood on the floor. The skin was hanging in the closet. It was the cleanest bloodbath they had ever seen. Hell it wouldn't have even been called a bloodbath if it weren't for the dangling skin in the closet."

"So someone's good at their stuff."

"Dean no human could pull this off."

"Ya. I know."

"This is it." Sam pointed to the house on the right. It was a small, tan house with two windows and a dark wood door on the front.

"Who are we seeing again?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"Christine Rant. She's there 23 year old daughter."

* * *

"Hi miss Rant? I'm detective Sanders, this is Detective Adams, were with the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?" Dean got straight to the point the minute she opened the door. 

Christine was short, about 5 3". She had dark brown hair hanging to her shoulders. It looked like it hadn't been combed in 3 days. She wore a simple white shirt with jeans. Her eyes were red and puffy. Sam gave her a look of sympathy.

"Can I see some ID?" she timidly asked.

"Sure." Sam replied. Him and his brother both showed her some ID but were careful not to let her look too closely. By how puffy her eyes were Dean guessed she could barely even read the words 'FBI' on the badges.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

The boys followed her into a small living room with a black couch, an odd pattern chair to the left, and a table in the middle, all facing a simple TV. Christine sat down on the chair while the boys both sat on the couch.

"So…before your parents…uh…deaths were they acting different at all?"

"What? No. They were fine."

Dean was about to push some more for answers but Sam butt in just in time.

"Were you here when it happen?"

"Um…yeah. I was sleeping in my room. This weekend I was visiting my parents from college."

"Did you hear anything?"

"No. Nothing. I just woke up this morning and things seemed off so I went and looked in my parents room and… I just found them." Christine broke off crying.

The boys sat in silence for a moment not sure of what to do next. Finally Dean started up the conversation again.

"By off you mean… what exactly?"

"Well my dad usually gets up early and goes for a run and gets some coffee for us all. But there was no coffee on the kitchen table when I got up. And by then it was eleven o'clock so it was weird that my mom wasn't running around the house doing stuff or doing errands but the cars were still here. And that smell." She made a disgusted face but who could blame her.

"Smell?" Sam questioned

"Well yeah there were two dead bodies in my parents room so yeah it smelled."

"Sorry." Sam mumbled

Dean quickly changed the subject. "When you got up to your parents room what did you see?"

"I saw blood on the floor and two bodies that were what I thought covered in blood. It wasn't till the police got here that they found the skin hanging in the closet. And then I knew they weren't covered in blood… they were just there."Once again Christine started to cry. It was hard enough to find your parents dead but skinned. That's a very violent death. Sam could tell that at any moment Christine would burst out violently crying and never be able to stop, so he wanted to speed things up.

"Well then I think we've got all we need." Sam gave his brother a look. "So if its okay with you we'd just like to take a look at your parent's room and then we'll be going."

She looked as if what they were saying just barely registered to her. "Uh-huh." She replied silently. Her eyes were glazed over with sadness at recalling that terrible morning.

Sam and Dean were heading up the stairs when Sam whispered to his brother "Could you have been any less sympathetic towards her?"

"Sorry, Sam, but I didn't want to take away from your moment."

"Shut up." Sam pushed his brother forward.

In the room there were little markers marking where everything had been. "Well they sure clean up fast." Dean told his brother.

After another minute or so Sam found something. "Dean check this out."

Dean quickly walked over to see what Sam had found. "Ectoplasm." Sam stated.

"Great." Dean sarcastically said.

With that the Winchester boys went back downstairs, thanked Christine for her help and left the house. Once the boys were in the car they started talking again.

"So whatever it is it's a spirit, no doubt."

"Yup." Sam agreed.

"Alright, I guess we'll need a room for the night."

"Yeah and while your doing that I'll head over to the morgue and see what I can find out there."

* * *


End file.
